Due to a variety of factors including, but not limited to, global warming issues, fossil fuel availability and environmental impacts, crude oil price and availability issues, alternative energy sources are becoming more popular today. One such source of alternative and/or renewable energy is solar energy. One such way to collect solar energy is to use a solar receiver to focus and convert solar energy into a desired form (e.g., thermal energy or electrical energy). Given this, solar receivers that function in efficient manners are desirable.